Algo más que amigos
by Neko.Mizuki
Summary: Yuki (de 12 años), se enamora de Oliver(de 14 años), que resulta ser su vecino. Con el paso del tiempo ambos van descubriendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

_Holis! Primero quiero agradecerles por leer este fic. Bueno, escribí este fic porque no había encontrado uno con la pareja OliverxYuki así que decidí hacer uno. Espero que les guste :D_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation_

**Cap 1: "¿Amor a primera vista?"**

La alarma sonó como todas las mañanas, los rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas de la ventana haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara y que ésta llegara directamente a los ojos de la pequeña que en ese momento se encontraba dormida. Yuki se despertó por el ruido que hacía su alarma y por los cálidos rayos de sol que le daban en el rostro; se refregó los ojos y se dispuso a apagar la alarma de una vez por todas para levantarse y tomar un baño.

Después de tomar el baño, Yuki se puso su uniforme escolar, y se hizo dos coletas en el cabello, como siempre solía hacerlo, miró en su mochila para asegurarse que no se le olvidaba nada. Después de hacer esto, se dispuso a arreglar su habitación, ya que, si alguien entraba diría que esa no parecería la habitación de una chica, puesto que ésta se encontraba sumamente desordenada, y ésto se debía a que, entre la escuela y las tareas, nunca tenía tiempo para arreglar su habitación.

-Listo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al acomodar su almohada roja sobre su cama.

-¡Yuki-chan, ya baja a desayunar!- la llamó Kiyoteru desde la cocina.

-¡ya voy Nii-san!-

Hacia tanto tiempo que vivía con su primo Hiyama Kiyoteru, desde aquel accidente aéreo que les costó la vida a los padres de la pequeñita Yuki de unos 5 años de edad, desde ese día se mudó con su primo, ya que era el único familiar que estaba dispuesto a cuidarla.

Debido a que sus otros familiares ya tenían hijos y no se querían hacerse cargo de "otra más", porque el simple hecho de "adoptarla" significaría mantener a una persona más y aumentar los gastos; Kiyoteru, al ver como todos planeaban dejarla en un orfanato decidió hacerse cargo de ella a pesar de que solo tenía 18 años y aún no tenía una casa; pero, conforme paso el tiempo, logró que Yuki viviera sin ningún problema y cómodamente.

-Y, Yuki ¿llevas todo?- dijo el muchacho de unos 25 años con una cara muy seria

- Sí, nii-san…-dijo Yuki mientras ponía un pedazo de waffle en su boca- o debería llamarte Sensei- la pequeña hizo énfasis en la última palabra y riendose un poco.

-Ya deja de jugar- dijo algo enfadado- y ya hay que irnos sino se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Kiyoteru mirando su reloj.

*EN LA ESCUELA*

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para Yuki a excepción de matemáticas ya que no aceptaba la idea de que su "nii-san" se convirtiera en su "sensei" de un día para otro y más por la presión que sentía, de que si se equivocaba, él la iba a poner a estudiar en la casa.

Tocó el timbre de salida y Yuki fue directamente al aula de música ya que quería entrar al famoso grupo "Vocaloid" de su escuela. Yuki encontró el aula y con mucho valor (y nervios) abrió la puerta.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Vienes a unírtenos?-dijo una muchacha alta y de pelo color turquesa recogido en dos largas coletas y a juzgar por su apariencia(y por su uniforme) parecia ser de preparatoria.

-Si…-dijo Yuki algo nerviosa- Me llamo Kaai Yuki y quería unirme a su club- dijo la niña esta vez más segura

-Yo soy Hatsune Miku, pero me puedes llamar Miku-chan o "Onee-san", como te sientas más cómoda- dijo la peli turquesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Nee, Miku-chan ¿quién llego?- dijeron dos niños de pelos dorados al unísono

-Chicos ella es Yuki-chan y va a unírsenos-

-¡Genial! , Yo soy Kagamine Len encantado de conocerte Yuki-chan- dijo alegremente el chico de ojos azules.

-y yo soy su gemela, Kagamine Rin-dijo amablemente- nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres porque si nos dices kagamine-san y kagamine-kun nos vamos a revolver- sonrio la rubia que aparentaba unos 14 años al igual que su hermano.

Varios chicos empezaron a llegar al aula, hasta que esta se vio llena de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, tamaños y colores. Yuki se quedó hablando un rato con Rin y Len mientras todos llegaban al aula.

-Bueno, bueno; ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Miku mientras se ponía al frente de la clase- Hoy tenemos dos compañeros nuevos…-se detuvo para dar un poco de suspenso- Kaai Yuki y Oliver - dijo invitándolos a pasar al frente.

Yuki se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Miku, en ese momento lo único que quería saber era ¿Quién era Oliver?, nunca había oído hablar de él pero solo le quedaba esperar a que el pasara al frente para ubicarlo y saber si ya lo habia visto en algun lado.

Un chico de pelo rubio con un ojo vendado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yuki. A pesar de que el ojo vendado lo hacía ver algo "tenebroso", si lo mirabas bien, el único ojo color ámbar que tenía descubierto era tan hermoso, su cabello rubio bien peinado, y su tez blanca, igual que la de Yuki, lo hacía ver tan lindo, tan tierno. Pero para Yuki, describirlo con las palabras "lindo" y "tierno" no significaba nada, él era guapo, si, guapo era la palabra perfecta para describirlo según Yuki. El simple hecho de verlo hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido y que ella se sonrojase.

-bueno chicos, preséntense- dijo Miku haciendo que Yuki volviera a la realidad y que diera un paso al frente.

-Yo soy Kaai Yuki, y tengo 12 años, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo Yuki de manera muy tierna y con una amplia sonrisa.

Yuki retrocedió y le dio el paso al chico para que pasara a presentarse. El chico pasó al frente y, a pesar de verse algo nervioso se presentó con toda seguridad.

-Yo soy Oliver, tengo 14 años y soy nuevo en esta escuela, yo vivía en Londres y hace poco me mudé aquí, espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Bueno, bienvenidos- dijo Miku- quiero presentarles a los más grandes de este grupo, creo yo- dijo dudando un poco- ella es Kasane Teto-chan y él es Shion Kaito-kun- dijo señalando a los dos muchachos que estaban parados detrás de ella.

-Por cierto, él también es llamado Bakaito- dijo la muchacha de cabellos rojos que tenía agarrados en dos coletas con forma de taladros.

-¡Oye!- dijo el peli azul algo molesto- puedo escucharte, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Eso duele-

-Como sea le pueden preguntar cualquier cosa a ellos dos- dijo Miku interrumpiendo la conversación entre Teto-chan y Kaito-kun.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, Rin y Len presentaron una canción llamada "Children's war", Miku presento su canción corregida de "World is mine", y después de esto cada persona se puso a repasar canciones que querían presentar a sus compañeros. Antes de que Yuki se diera cuenta el club ya se había acabado y ya todos empezaban a irse a su casa.

Sin duda, el grupo "Vocaloid" fue el mejor club al que Yuki pudo haberse unido, todos fueron muy amigables con ella, en especial los gemelos Kagamine, un niño llamado Utatane Piko y un chico de pelo verde llamado Ryuto; y más por aquel niño que le había llamado la atención, ella nunca se había sentido así de nerviosa por un chico.

Yuki iba saliendo del edificio y miró que Oliver estaba yendo a la misma dirección que su casa. –Genial-pensó- esta es mi oportunidad-. Yuki corrió hasta donde estaba Oliver, que por cierto, no estaba muy lejos.

-Hola, Yuki-chan- Dijo Oliver algo tímido.

-Hola Oliver-kun,-dijo la pequeña algo nerviosa- mmm… ¿vives por aquí?-

-Sí en esa casa blanca que se ve por allá- dijo señalando hacia adelante.

-¿en serio?, yo vivo en la casa de al lado- dijo Yuki emocionada.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa -y ¿vives tu sola en esa casa?- preguntó el chico con algo de curiosidad.

-No, yo vivo con mi primo, él da las clases de matemáticas en nuestra escuela- dijo Yuki algo triste recordando la razón por la que vivía por el- ¿y tú, también vives con alguien?-

-Sí, yo también vivo con un familiar, con mi prima Lily- dijo Oliver felizmente

Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera notarlo, ya estaban en frente de sus respectivas casas. Kiyoteru estaba en el patio esperando a Yuki y se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver a su pequeña Yuki-chan hablando alegremente con un chico.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana Oliver-kun!- dijo Yuki con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, hasta mañana Yuki-chan, nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Oliver al momento en que "despeinaba" a Yuki con su mano, provocando que la pequeña se sonrojara.

Acto seguido, Oliver entró a su casa, y Kiyoteru estaba que se moría de celos y nostalgia, no creía que ese momento, en el que ella tendría amigos hombres, llegaría tan pronto, su pequeña Yuki-chan había crecido "tanto", nunca creyó que la niña que había criado como si fuese su propia hija estuviese hablando con tanta confianza y serenidad con un chico, y menos con uno que se miraba que era un poco mayor que ella.

-Nii-san ¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto Yuki ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Ah… nada, estaba regando este arbusto- dijo Kiyoreru algo nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual se había escondido-Y ¿Quién es tu amiguito?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Es Oliver-kun, un amigo que conocí en el grupo hoy- dijo sonrojándose un poco y con la cabeza agachada.

-Por cierto, la cena está en el microondas- dijo sonriendo

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de comer se dio una ducha, y se puso un vestido rojo que su Nii-san le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y se hizo sus dos coletas, solo que esta vez se puso un listón rojo en cada una. Después de esto Yuki se puso a hacer su tarea, no tardo demasiado en terminarla, puesto que solo tenía que resolver unos ejercicios de gramática de su clase de inglés.

Terminada la tarea Yuki salió al patio a regar las flores que ella misma había plantado hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero su actividad fue interrumpida al ver que su vecinito salió a su patio con una libreta y un lápiz, y se sentó en la banca que estaba en su jardín.

-Hola, Yuki-chan- dijo Oliver saludando con su mano mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola Oliver-kun, ¿Qué escribes?- dijo la pequeña con un tono de curiosidad.

-Aah, nada, solo dibujo esa flor- dijo mientras señalaba una rosa que estaba al otro lado del patio.

-Oh, no sabía que dibujabas- dijo algo sorprendida.

-solo lo hago para no aburrirme...y ¿a ti queéte gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?-

-Mmm… pues, se tocar la flauta, y a veces leo unos cuantos libros que tengo en mi cuarto…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Por cierto, te miras muy linda con tu vestido rojo- dijo agachando su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose un poco-…y ¿te gustó la escuela?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, todos fueron muy amables conmigo…-dijo mirando a yuki- además no creí que iba a hacer una amiga tan pronto-

Este comentario provoco que Yuki y Oliver se sonrojaran un poco.

-¿quisieras ir conmigo a la escuela mañana?- pregunto Oliver algo nervioso

-Sí, me encantaría- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y sonrojándose aún más – Bueno, me tengo que ir porque mi nii-san se va a preocupar por mí-

-¿tu nii-san?- dijo algo extrañado

-A si así le digo a mi primo, Kiyoteru-kun, es que él me ha cuidado desde que era muy pequeña- dijo con una expresión muy seria en su rostro- bueno nos vemos mañana Oliver-kun.

Ambos se despidieron y cada quien entro a su respectiva casa. Cuando Yuki entro a su casa, Kiyoteru le hizo un interrogatorio muy largo, le pregunto por qué se había tardado tanto, con quien estaba y que había hecho estando afuera durante una hora y media, ya había oscurecido y su nii-san había estado tan preocupado, pero confiaba en ella(y en un tipo de rastreador que le habia puesto al telefono de yuki) y sabía que no se iba a ir muy lejos.

Después de responder a cada una de sus preguntas Yuki subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama favorita, se quitó las dos coletas, agarro su osito de peluche y se fue a dormir. A pesar de que, según las personas, estaba muy grande para dormir con peluches, ella jamás iba a deshacerse de él porque ese era el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres, de su familia, y no sabría qué hacer si a este osito le pasara algo, sinceramente se pondría a llorar como nunca, pues sin él, el único recuerdo que tenia de su familia se desvanecería.

Yuki miro a través de su ventana, allí, en la ventana de la casa de al lado se encontraba Oliver, ella lo miro y empezó a suspirar, en eso lo siguiente que vio fue a Oliver riéndose y saludándola con la mano, ella solo se sonrojo y le respondió al saludo. Ella cerró la cortina, y se acostó en su cama.

-Creo… que me gusta- dijo Yuki mientras cerraba sus ojos y entraba en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis! Perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que mi laptop se descompuso y no me la entregaron hasta ayer. :/

Para aquellas personas que apoyan el OliverxSeeU y/o que se rehusan a ver a Oliver con Yuki, por favor eviten hacer m los comentarios y evita leerlo si tanto oídas a esta pareja. Como ya había mencionado antes a MI me gusta esta pareja y creí que sería lindo que tuvieran un fic ellos dos.

bueno sin más que decir les dejo otro capítulo de mi fic

_**Cap 2: "El día perfecto"**_

Yuki se levantó antes de que su alarma sonara (eso era bastante raro en ella), al parecer eran los nervios que tenía por ir a la escuela con un chico, y aparentemente, con uno que le "llamaba la atención". –Como sea, mejor me meto a bañar- pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos. Yuki hizo su rutina "normal" (baño, uniforme, peinado, liston, revisión, arreglar su cuarto, bajar para desayunar).

-Ohayo, nii-san-

-Ohayo, Yuki-chan, ¿y eso que te levantaste temprano?- dijo el joven algo extrañado y sorprendido.

-Es que hoy me voy a ir a la escuela con Oliver-kun y no quería llegar tarde- dijo la pequeña algo sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Oh!, bueno espero que no lleguen tarde a sus clases- dijo algo despreocupado- espera, con un chico- dijo mientras se ahogaba con su café

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, olvídalo, por cierto ¿en qué año va?-

-Es solo un año mayor que yo, no te preocupes-

-Ah, bueno- dijo regresando a su café- Espera, mayor-dijo mientras se ahogaba por segunda vez con su café

-Si-

Los dos continuron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que el timbre de la puerta sono, Kiyoteru abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba de Oliver, por un lado se sentía feliz de que Yuki al fin tuviera un amigo, ya que generalmente siemre se encontraba sola; y por otra parte se sentía muy enojado, ¿enojado?, ¿Por qué?, el no quería que nadie lastimara a su pequeña Yuki-chan, pero sabia que no podía cuidarla para siempre y no podia prohibirle o arruinarle la primera amistad "formal" que tenia.

-Oliver-kun, por favor pasa, solo deja voy por mis cosas- dijo Yuki al momento en el que sacaba a Kiyoteru de sus pensamientos.

Oliver solo asintió con la cabeza y pasó a la sala de la casa de Yuki y Kiyoteru, y se sento en el amplio sillón café que estaba frente a un televisor. Oliver miro hacia las escaleras, en las paredes había muchas fotografías de Yuki, en unas ella se encontraba sola y en otras se encontraba con Kiyoteru, aquel momento se volvió incomodo al darse cuenta de que Kiyoteru no le quitaba Los ojos de encima, lo estaba viendo con una mirada que parecía que se lo quería comer vivo. Yuki finalmente bajo las escaleras con su mochila, se despidió de Kiyoteru y agarró a Oliver de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

-Perdon por haberme tardado tanto en mi cuarto, es que no encontraba un cuaderno-

-No importa, por cierto, tu casa es muy grande-

-¿Enserio?, supongo que es normal para mi ya que ahí vivo-

-Si…-Dijo Oliver mientras agachaba la cabeza- Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a casa juntos cuando salgamos?-

-Si- dijo Yuki emocionada- Me encantaría, solamente le avisare a mi nii-san para que no me espere-

-y ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo en el receso?- dijo Oliver algo sonrojado- es que no quiero estar solo en el receso

-Si, me encantaría- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa

-Te parece si voy a tu salón por ti?

-Esta bien-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Yuki y Oliver se encontraban dentro de la institucion, el camino se les había hecho tan corto a ambos, pero tendrían todo el receso y el regreso a casa para platicar.

-Bueno, me voy tengo clase de historia con Lily-sensei-

-Suerte con mi Onee-san, espero que no sea muy aburrida su clase- dijo Oliver mientras se reia un poco

-¿Lily-sensei es tu hermana?- dijo Yuki mas que incrédula

-No, de hecho es mi prima, bueno nos vemos- dijo Oliver mientras se despedia con la mano y se iba en dirección a su respectivo salón.

Yuki fue a paso tranquilo a su salón, puesto que todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que tocara el timbre. La chica entro al salón y se fue a su asiento, en cuanto ella se sento un chico muy familiar se le acercó, era nada mas y nada menos que Ryuuto-kun del grupo Vocaloid.

-Hola Yuki-chan, no sabia que íbamos en el mismo grupo- dijo el peliverde sorprendido

- ahh! Ryuuto-kun hola-

-Y ¿te gusto el grupo ayer?-

-Si, me encanto, y mas porque hice nuevos amigos-

-Hablas de los Kagamine y de Piko-kun ¿cierto?-

- Si y de Oliver-kun, él es tan amable y nunca crei que nos íbamos a ver todas las mañanas y las tardes-

-¿eh?¿por que?-dijo el pequeño en tono curioso

-Es que el y yo somos vecinos y, pues, venimos juntos a la escuela y vamos juntos a casa-

-¡Aahh!, que coinidencia, oye Yuki-chan…-dijo Ryuuto algo nervioso- quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy-

-Me encantaría, pero ya había quedado de lonchar con alguien- dijo yuki mientras miraba al piso algo triste, no le gustaba rechazar a las personas, pues saba bien como se sentía el ser rechazada- pero tal vez mañana, ¿esta bien?

-si, esta perfecto- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, pero no dejo que los nervios de lonchar con Oliver la distrajeran de sus clases pues si descuidaba sus clases su Nii-san la iba a hacer estudiar todo el fin de semana, y a ella no le agradaba tanto esa idea.

Finalmente el timbre del receso sono, Yuki emocionada saco su lonche y quizo esperar a Oliver, pero su impaciencia y nerviosismo le ganaron, y sin darse cuenta había salido al pasillo en busca del aula de Oliver, solo había un problema, no sabia cual era, justo en ese momento aparecieron los gemelos Kagamine un poco sudados y jadeando.

-Hola, Rin-chan y Len-kun, etto…-dijo la pequeña con nerviosismo-ustedes van en la misma aula que Oliver-kun, ¿cierto?-

-Si- asintió Len ya un poco mas calmado

-Nuestro salón esta por alla, es la segunda puerta- dijo Rin como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Yuki.

-Rin, tenemos que correr aquí viene-

-¿Quién? ¿Piko-kun?, vaya es algo rápido para ser un shota, aunque pensándolo bien tu también eres sumamente rápido para ser otro shota- dijo Rin entre risas.

-¡Rin!...-

-bueno Yuki-chan, nos vemos, si nos quedamos un segundo mas nos van a atrapar, bye-dijo al momento en que Len le agarraba la mano y sacaba a Rin de allí.

-Adios- dijo la pequeña para si

-¡Alto ahí Yuki-chan!, a donde se fueron esos dos con mi lonche- dijo Piko tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Por alla- dijo mientras señalaba hacia al otro lado del pasillo, Piko se miraba algo enojado.

Después de pasar a Piko se apresuro y fue caminando al salón de Oliver, desde ahí ya nada lograría detenerla. Finalmente Yuki llego a su destino a pesar de que los nervios le ganaron mando a llamar a Oliver con un chico que estaba en la entrada.

-Oliver-kun, te busca una niña de primer grado, dijo que se llamaba Yuki-

-Ah, si, ya voy- dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la entrada.- Perdon, Yuki-chan, es solo que estaba terminando un trabajo…-

-No importa- lo interrumpio- de todos modos yo también me retrase algo, porque me tope con Rin-chan y Len-kun que estaban siendo perseguidos por Piko-kun- dijo riéndose mientras recordaba aquella escena.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

Yuki solo asintió, todo el receso estuvieron juntos, comieron juntos sus respectivos lonches, aquel dia no podía ser mas perfecto. A pesar de que el receso se fue pronto, igual lo hicieron las clases. Cuando el timbre de salida sono Yuki se puso a guardar sus cosas.

-Hey, Yuki-chan, te busca Oliver-senpai-dijo una niña mirando a Oliver extrañada.

Yuki salio corriendo con Oliver y lo saludo, este le correspondio el saludo y luego le acaricio la coronilla, despeinandola un poco. Esa escena era romántica y tierna a mas no poder, todos los que se encontraban en el aula se preguntaban si ellos eran "algo". Ryuuto-kun estaba igual de sorprendido que todos sus compañeros, no sabia que Oliver y ella eran tan cercanos, o al menos eso parecía.

Oliver y Yuki se fueron caminando a sus casas, en todo el camino ambos fueron contando algunas anécdotas que les habia pasado en la escuela. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Oliver el tiempo siempre pasaba tan rápido?, era la pregunta que le daba círculos en la cabeza a Yuki.

-Bueno, nos vemos Yuki-chan…-dijo Oliver al momento en que estampaba un beso en la mejilla de Yuki a modo de despedida- mañana también pasare por ti, ¿esta bien?-

-Si…-djo Yuki algo sonrojada por el beso, a pesar de que fue en la mejilla, fue un beso del chico que le "llamaba la atención", aunque solo fue un beso "normal" de despedida ese significo mucho para ella, simplemente ese dia era PERFECTO.


	3. Chapter 3

Holis! Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer el fic les quiero avisar que lo voy a estar subiendo los miércoles. Y perdón por todas las faltas ortográficas que tiene este capítulo pero digamos que no me dejaba corregirlo, porque perdí el documento y tenía una copia en el celular pero no me dejaba editarlo.

**Cap 3:Han crecido tanto :,)**

-Oliver, ya despierta holgazan vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas en este momento- le decía Lily a su primo mientras lo sacudia y lo destapaba. El chico solo se quejo pero se quedo ahí. Lily al no notar respuesta decidio intentar algo que se le había ocurrido dos días atrás.

-Heeey, si no te levantas tu "novia" se va a poner triste porque la dejaste plantada-dijo Lily con un tono serio y a la vez jugueton.

-Ee..e…ella no es mi no..novia- dijo Oliver gritando despertándose por completo, mientras se sonrojaba y se cubria la cara con la sabana.

-entonces…¿te gusta verdad?- dijo Lily con el mismo tono anterior

-etto….no…..etto….Aghhh- se quejo Oliver sin saber que decir.

-Mi primito ya esta grande- se rio un poco Lily- como sea, Yuki-chan es una niña muy inteligente y muy linda, asi que debo de decirte ue tienes buenos gustos, pero…-dijo un poco seria- al parecer ella no- dijo volviéndose a reir.

-¡Lily-nee-san!- le grito el chico.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo mientras se cracajeaba- pero tu reacción me respondio sabes, como sea bañate y baja a desayunar, me tengo que ir temprano hoy, tengo que salir 15 minutos antes de lo usual, porque los maestros tenemos junta asi que bañate rápido y podras irte con tu enamorada y podrán platicar antes de ir a la escuela ya que Kiyoteru también tiene que ir a la junta- dijo Lily sonriente mientras salía de la habitación del joven para que este hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Oliver, al saber que ese dia iban a tener un poco mas de tiempo para estar con Yuki, no lo pensó dos veces y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba listo para irse a ver a su nueva mejor amiga. El timbre de la puerta saco a Oliver de sus pensamientos.

-¿ya estas lista, Lily-san?- pregunto una voz masculina que se le hacia bastante familiar a Oliver. Era Kiyoteru.

-Si, solo deja agarro mis cosas- dijo la rubia mientras lo invitaba a entrar a su casa- Por cierto,¿Dónde esta Yuki-chan?-

-En casa, creo que estaba cocinando algo, pero no me quiso decir lo que era- dijo el joven algo deprimido.

*FLASHBACK*

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana cuando Kiyoteru termino de arreglarse para ir al instituto. Estaba camino a la habitación de Yuki para despertarla cuando escuchó que algo se cayo en el primer piso. Kiyoteru agarro un paraguas (fue lo único que se encotraba a su alcance), y bajo sigiloso al primer piso. Cuando llego a la primera planta de su casa se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en su cocina, y que la estaban usando. Abrio la puerta de la cocina y miro a Yuki, arreglada para ir a la escuela, con un delantal mientras cocinaba algo en un sarten.

-¿Qué haces Yuki-chan?- dijo algo curioso mientras se acercaba al sarten.

-Nada- la pequeña tapo el sarten casi por instinto al escuchar a Kiyoteru.

-Pues entinces supongo que hoy no necesitas dinero para el almuerzo...¿o si?-

-No- respondio la niña con mucha seguridad

-ah, bueno, entonces ¿preparaste un almuerzo para mi tambien?...-intento adivinar Kiyoteru esperando que la pequeña asintiera

-No, es que solo quedaba la cantidad exacta de lo que necesitaba-se justifico Yuki con un poquito de culpabilidad ya que no se le ocurrio hacerle algo a su Ni-san por andar ocupada preocupandose por los ingredientes-como sea, ¿No se te hace tarde para tu junta?-

-Ah!, ya es muy tarde- Kiyoterui reviso su reloj de mano- bueno me tengo que ir, recuerda que hoy voy a llegar algo tarde porque voy a revisar examenes,pero intentare regresar antes de las 7 ,¿esta bien?-

-Si, tranquilo Ni-san yo hare la comida hoy asi que no te preocupes- dijo Yuki mientras estaba intentando sacar de la casa a su Ni-san-

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

-Jejeje, ¿acaso estas celoso porque le hizo el almuerzo a otro chico y no a ti?-Lily hizo enfasis en las ultimas palabras con un tono jugueton mientras se despedia de Oliver en silencio y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-No,no es que este celoso es solo que...-Kiyoteru tardo un poco en reaccionar-¡espera! como que a "otro chico"-

-Pues si, digo ¿que no las chicas les llevan almuerzo a las personas con las que son cercanas?- dijo Lily mirando a Kiyoteru a los ojos- Bueno eso es lo que he escuchado, jeje, pero no te pongas celoso, ¿esta bien?-

-Esta bien, es solo que...-

-¿que?-

-nada olvidalo-

Kiyoteru y Lily se fueron caminando al instituto, porque si se iban en carro seria un desperdicio de gasolina ya que su destino se encontraba muy cerca. Durante todo el camino ambos hablaban sobre sus "pequeños" que ya habian crecido bastante.

-Oliver estaba en un orfanato-dijo Lily recordando el acontecimiento-mi tia tuvo a Oliver muy joven y mi mamá se ofreció a criarlo como su hijo pero mi tia se nego y cuando Oliver tenia unas tres semanas de nacido mi tia lo dejo en un orfanato-

-y ¿como lo encontraste?- preguntó Kiyoteru bastante serio

-Yo mire cuando lo dejo en el orfanato, mi escuela estaba cerca de ahi y ese dia me quede hasta tarde en asesorias y en clases de guitarra-se empezo a reir recordando lo mala que era para la escuela- como todos los dias fui a mi casa por el camino largo y por ese camino habia un orfanato y mire que mi tia lo dejo en la puerta y luego huyó. Yo le dije a mi mama lo que habia pasado y desde entonces mi mamá intento adoptar a Oliver, pero ya sabes que esos tramites tratan mucho-

-si, dicen que es muy dificil adoptar a un niño hoy en dia-

-Pues, yo lo iba a visitar muy seguido, porque sabia que si lo adoptabamos se iba a sentir algo incomodo si no me conocia, pero mi mama murio en un accidente automovilistico cuando yo tenia 17, ella iba camino a recoger a Oliver de 7 años en ese entonces, y pues, con ese accidente la adopcion se anulo y Oliver se quedo en ese orfamato, y yo lo seguia yendo a visitar y le pedi que me esperara un año, que en un año me lo iba a llevar de ahi, por suerte me dieron a Oliver 4 meses despues de haberle informado a le señora del orfanato que queria adoptar a Oliver, y lo lleve a la casa con mi papa ahi le enseñaron todo lo que sabe ahora, porque como viviamos en Londres el solo sabia hablar ingles. Hace dos años, cuando le dije que tenia que venir aqui para trabajar pirque unos profesores me recomendaron a esta escuela para enseñar historia se puso muy triste pero le dije que en cuanto consiguiera una casa se podia venir a vivir conmigo y lo iba a visitar en las vacaciones-

-debio de haber sido duro para el toda esta situacion-

-Si, pero le dije que no le guardara rencor a su mamá porque ella estaba desesperada y no supo que hacer en ese momento.-Dijo Lily orgullosa recordando a ese pequeño Oliver de 8 años diciendole que no estaba molesto consu mama y que prometia que nunca iba a estarlo

-y ¿como se puso cuando llego aqui contigo?-

-Muy feliz, me abrazo como no tienes idea, creo que lloro un poco- Lily se limpio las lagrimas al recordar ese momento-Pero me alegro de que a pesar de todo eso Oliver sea un chico alegre y que tenga a Yuki-chan como amiga, se que sera una gran influencia para el-

-Tenlo por seguro- Kiyoteru asintio mientras le abria la puerta del edificio-Sin duda nuestros primos han crecido tanto.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Amigo nuevo**

Oliver cerró la puerta con llave como le había indicado su prima cuando llegó de Inglaterra. Estaba alistando su mochila para ir a la escuela, iba a llevar dinero para comprarse algo de almorzar pero recordó que Yuki le había dicho que ella le iba a llevar el almuerzo ese día.

***Flashback***

-Oh! Yuki-chan, tu almuerzo se mira delicioso-dijo Oliver apreciando la cajita en donde la niña llevaba su almuerzo

-Gracias, lo hizo mi nii-san, hay veces en que yo me lo hago, pero hoy no alcancé-se excusó Yuki, ya que la mayoría de las chicas de su grupo se haciían su almuerzo solas.

-Sabes, a mi nunca me han hecho un almuerzo- dijo Oliver. Mirando al suelo algo cabizbajo

-¡En serio!-se sorprendio Yuki- En ese caso dejame ser la primera que te haga un almuerzo, solo dime que cosas quieres que tenga y yo lo cocinaré, ¿está bien?-

-Si-

***Fin del flashback***

E timbre de la puerta sonó, sin duda se trataba de su vecina porque ¿quien mas tocaría el timbre de una casa a las 6:30 de la mañana? Oliver se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su amiga que se encontraba agarrando dos cajitas envueltas en un trapito, una de color roja y otra de color azul.

-Hola, Yuki-chan, por favor pasa- dijo invitaándola a pasar con su mano-Déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras agarraba las dos cajitas

-Gracias y buenos dias-

Ambos se quedaron hablando por unos minutos hasta que miraron que faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases y salieron camino a su escuela. Como siempre tardaron cinco minutos en llegar, que, por supuesto pasaron muy rapidos para ambos.

-ah, Oliver, hoy no voy a poder almorzar contigo, porque le prometi a alguien que almorzaria con el hoy, asi que-

-Bueno, esta bien, pero mañana almorzaremos juntos verdad- dijo Oliver con una gran sonrisa

-Si, lo prometo-

Ambos se dirigieron a su respectivo salon, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que sus clases comenzaran. Yuki llego a su aula y se sentó en su respectivo asiento. Poco después Ryuuto se acercó a la mesa de Yuki y ambos comenzaron a hablar hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente para la pequeña Yuki debido a que ese dia solo tenía las materias que se le hacían mas difíciles, como lo eran ingles, matemáticas, biología e Historia, simplemente no podia ser peor. Finalmente la campana sono para indicar a todos que el receso habia empezado. Ryuuto se sento enfrente del asiento de Yuki y ambos se pusieron a almorzar.

-sabes, Yuki-chan, siempre quise hablar contigo, pero al final nunca pude-dijo Ryuuto mirando al suelo, cuando levanto du cabeza sonrío- pero me alegra de que ahora podamos almorzar juntos.

-si, yo casi nunca hablo con nadie, es que soy muy tímida y...-

-eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que ahora somos amigos, ¿no?-

Yuki asintió con una sonrisa.

Las ultimas clases pasaron muy rápido. En clase de historia Ryuuto y Yuki se pusieron como equipo para hacer una linea del tiempo de tarea. Finalmente las clases acabaron y Ryuuto espero a Yuki en la puerta del aula para irse juntos a casa de Ryuuto.

-Espera, tengo que ir con alguien antes- dijo Yuki mientras salía del aula- no me tardo.

Yuki recorrió aquel pasillo que siempre anhelaba recorrer y llego al salón de Oliver. Cuando el salió ella le comento sobre la tarea para historia y que no iban a poder regresar juntos a casa. Oliver solo la despeino y le beso la coronilla.

-No importa, nos vemos mañana- sonrío el chico de cabellos rubios.

Yuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Oliver como despedida, y antes de que Yuki se fuera,, Oliver le agarro la mano para detenerla y le dijo.

-por cierto, te quedó muy rico el almuerzo- le sonrió

-gracias, si quieres mañana te hago otro-

-No, así está bien, es que si me haces el almuerzo muy seguido, mi nee-chan me va a estar molestando-

-esta bien- dijo Yuki entre risas- bueno, ya me voy sino Ryuuto se va a molestar porque le dije que no iba a tardar y ya paso bastante tiempo-

-¿Ryuuto?-

-Si, te había dicho que iba a hacer una tarea en equipo-

-Cierto, bueno, adiós Yuki-chan-

-Adiós, Oliver-kun- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta principal donde se encontraba Ryuuto.

Ambos fueron a casa de Ryuuto, que no estaba muy lejos. Era casi lo mismo que caminaba Yuki de la escuela a su casa, solo que la casa de Ryuuto quedaba al lado contrario de donde ella vivía. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Ryuuto le avisó a Yuki que no iba a haber nadie en su casa porque sus padres se encontraban trabajando y siempre llegaban tarde a la casa. Después de ofrecerle agua a Yuki, ambos se pusieron a hacer la linea del tiempo que tenían que entregar para la clase de historia.

Ryuuto se encargó de buscar y escribir la información de la linea el tiempo y Yuki la decoró y le puso unas imágenes representativas de cada fecha que habían puesto en su trabajo. El tiempo pasó muy rápido para ambos, y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían terminado de hacer su tarea y decidieron comer algo que la mamá de Ryuuto había preparado esa mañana para la comida.

-Gracias Ryuuto, la comida estuvo deliciosa- alabó la chica.

-No me agradezcas, porque la comida la hizo mi mamá, y porque era algo que tenía que hacer, ¿o querías que no te diera de comer?-dijo entre risas

-Pues, en ese caso, dile a tu mamá que le quedó muy rica la comida-

-Yo le diré-

Ryuuto acompañó a Yuki hasta su casa. Hablaron durante todo el trayecto acerca de quien iba a presentar ciertos puntos, y una que otra cosa que les había pasado en la escuela. No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Yuki.

-¿Yuki...- dijo Ryuuto algo dudoso- quieres ser..- Ryuuto bajó la mirada y luego lo dijo- mi amiga?

-Si- asintió la pequeña sin saber que esto iba a cambiar su vida.

Eeh! Que creyeron que Ryuuto se le iba a declarar a Yuki? Pues NO, jeje

Holis! Bueno se que lo subí un poco tarde, pero lo subí jejeje. Siento que este capítulo fue algo corto pero el próximo capítulo va a estar mas emocionante :D, el capítulo 5 se va a llamar "¡¿Novia?!", pero, ¿quién va a ser novia de quien?, tendrán que esperar una semanita más.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y no olviden dejar su review, o si no van a hacer llorar a Yuki D,:

Bueno, nos leemos(?) pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Holis! bueno solo quería aclararles que este capítulo va a iniciar con lo que Oliver hace después de que Yuki le dice que va a hacer un trabajo con Ryuuto. Y después voy a volver a narrar con Yuki.

**Capítulo 5: ¡¿Novia?!**

Oliver le decía adiós a Yuki con la mano. Cuando miró que ella desapareció del pasillo se fue camino a su casa. Pasó por las mismas casas y las mismas calles de siempre. Antes de llegar a su casa volteó a la derecha y miró que había un parque, así que fue allí. Se sentó un rato en una banca y después empezó a balancearse en los columpios hasta que una chica que conocía desde hace tiempo se le acercó.

-Hola, Oliver-kun- Dijo la chica de pelos rubios con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- se sorprendió Oliver- ¿qué haces por acá?-

-Pues, transfirieron a mí papá para trabajar aquí, por eso voy a estudiar aquí-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Sí, en una escuela que está por allá-señaló la chica justo por donde estaba la escuela de Oliver, que era la única en esa zona.

-¡Oh!, yo estudio ahí- dijo el joven muy entusiasmado-

-¡Que bien!, espero que nos toque en el mismo salón-

-Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? y así platicamos mejor, además de que mi nee-chan ha de estar preocupada- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Está bien-

Ambos fueron a casa de Oliver y pasaron ahí toda la tarde, hasta que oscureció. Oliver se ofreció para llevar a la chica a la escuela al día siguiente. Ella vivía a dos casas de Oliver, justo al lado del parque.

Después de dejar a su acompañante en su casa, Oliver se dirigió a casa de Yuki, y tocó a su puerta. Kiyoteru abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar pero Oliver se negó.

-Sólo quería decirle a Yuki que mañana no podremos ir juntos a la escuela-dijo algo cabizbajo

-Está bien, yo le digo- le respondió Kiyoteru con una sonrisa.

Oliver se despidió y Kiyoteru cerró la puerta en cuanto Oliver se dió la vuelta. Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, ¿Por qué ella tenía que volver a estar con él?, en especial cuando creía que iba a tener más amigos que antes. Sin duda ésto iba a afectar la reláción que tenía con su amiga.

***Al día siguiente***

Yuki se levantó a la hora usual, se arregló para la escuela y alistó sus cuadernos. Bajó a la cocina donde Kiyoteru estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Ohayou! Nii-san-

-Ohayou, Yuki-chan, ah tengo un mensaje que darte- dijo Kiyoteru recordando mientras se preparaba un café.

-¿Un mensaje?¿De quién?- se extrañó la chica.

-De Oliver-kun, dijo que hoy no iban a poder ir juntos a la escuela, así que hoy vas a ir conmigo, ¿está bien?-

Yuki solo asintió, se le hacía raro que su amigo nuevo no quisiera acompañarla a la escuela, pero tenía que haber un buen motivo para que lo hiciera. Sin duda, ese día era muy raro y Yuki tenía un ligero presentimiento de que ese día no iba a ser el mejor.

Yuki llegó en el carro de su Nii-san, como solía hacerlo antes de conocer a Oliver. Ese día Yuki tuvo dos exámenes sorpresa, por suerte su Nii-san la pone a estudiar todas las tardes sobre lo que han visto en clase, así que los resultados de los exámenes iban a ser muy buenos. Finalmente las clases terminaron, sin duda ese día no era el mejor de todos, pero, ella tenía la esperanza de poderse ir con Oliver a su casa.

Yuki salió del edificio principal del instituto y se dirigió a la entrada. Ahí, justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada del instituto había una pareja besándose, pero, no era cualquier pareja, era Oliver y una chica rubia que Yuki desconocía. Una lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de Yuki, y luego salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar justo en ese día? Ella sabía desde el principio que era mas probable que Oliver estuviera con otra chica que con ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en frente de su casa, abrió la puerta y al momento de cerrarla la azotó, sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella las personas que pasaban por allí. Subió rápido las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

-Yuki, despierta- una mano sacudía a la chica suavemente. Ocasionando que ella se despertara lentamente.

-¿Nii-chan?- se refregó los ojos para tener una mejor imagen de su primo.

-Yuki, tienes los ojos un poco hinchados, ¿estabas llorando?- dijo algo preocupado.

-Sí, pero no es nada- Yuki trató de calmar a Kiyoteru- No te preocupes, en serio, no es nada-sonrió para despreocupar a su Nii-chan.

Yuki hizo su tarea para despejar un poco su mente, bajó a comer una manzana, su fruta favorita, ya que la cena no iba a tardar en estar lista. Para matar un poco el tiempo Yuki decidió salir al jardín a regar las flores.

Yuki se encontraba regando las flores mas cercanas a la casa de su vecino, cuando un chico muy familiar salió de aquella casa, era Oliver. Yuki, din pensarlo dos veces, se levantó para entrar a la casa, pero, para su suerte, Oliver la miró antes de que ella pudiera entrar y le pidió hablar con ella.

-Yuki-chan, tengo que decirte algo-Oliver lucía algo feliz.

-¿Ah si?, ¿qué es?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Pues, ya tengo novia y te la quiero presentar, porque eres mi amiga- Las palabras "novia" y "amiga" resonaban en la cabeza de Yuki.

-Esta bien- dijo algo cabizbaja y triste

-Yuki-chan, ¿estás bien?, te noto- Oliver se tomó un tiempo para pensar- distante- terminó.

-Ah, no es nada-mintió-Y, ¿quién es tu novia?- Yuki de aguantó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al decir esta frase.

-Pues, nos conocimos en Inglaterra- recordó- Cuando me fui a vivir con my Onee-chan, ella me llevaba al parque mínimo dos veces por semana, y, ahí la conocí-

-Entonces, la conoces desde pequeño, ¿no?- Yuki seguía conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí, ella se me había confesado una semana antes de haberme mudado para acá, y, le dije que no podíamos porque me iba a mudar-

-Supongo que se puso triste-

-Sí, pero, transfirieron a su padre del trabajo, y pues, ayer le pregunté si quería salir conmigo- Oliver se sonrojó y estaba muy feliz, Yuki no podía contener más sus lágrimas, tenía que salir de ahí si no quería que Oliver la viera llorar.

-Me...me tengo que ir- Yuki salió corriendo a su casa, simplemente no podía quedarse ahí escuchando como Oliver hablaba de otra chica, era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Yuki-chan?- Oliver se quedó atónito con la reacción de su amiga.

Lily había estado observando la plática de Oliver y Yuki, en especial las reacciones de ésta última. ¿Cómo era que su primo podía ser tan cruel sin siquiera darse cuenta?

-Oliver-kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Lily ladeó la cabeza. Oliver asintió suavemente aún en estado de shock-¿Eres idiota o te haces?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Oliver preguntó algo confundido

-Sí, sin duda eres idiota-

-¡Onee-chan!-Oliver se molestó un poco, pero el de verdad no comprendía el porqué su prima le había llamado idiota.

***En casa de Yuki***

En cuanto Yuki abrió la puerta rompió en llanto, hizo un intento fallido en no hacer mucho ruido al llorar. Kiyoteru fue hasta donde se encontraba la chica llorando, la abrazó y ella no se negó, al contrario, se aferró mas a su primo. Necesitaba que alguien la consolara, que alguien la abrazara y que la hiciera sentir mejor. Kiyoteru no le preguntó nada a su prima, solamente la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Pasó rato para que Yuki dejara de llorar. Kiyoteru la mandó a lavarse la cara y prepararse para cenar.

Después de la cena, Lily llegó a casa de Kiyoteru, debido a que él la había llamado porque pensó que Yuki podía tener uno de esos "problemas de chicas", y quien iba a entender mejor a una chica que otra chica. Lily y Yuki subieron al cuarto de ésta última, y ahí se pusieron a hablar.

-Yuki-chan, en serio, perdona que Oliver sea un idiota, en serio- dijo Lily con algo de tristeza mientras acomodaba el copete de Yuki-Mira que no darse cuenta que le gustas y luego querer presentarte a su novia- dijo muy enojada

-¡¿Eh?!, co...co...como sabes eso- se sorprendió

-Pues era muy obvio- aseguró- pero solo para mí, no creo que nadie mas se haya dado cuenta- dijo algo más convencida.

-Trataré de no ser muy obvia-

-Muy bien, ahora hay que tocar ese tema que tanto te molesta-

-No, no quiero- se quejó

-Pues sí, Yuki, solo te quiero advertir algo-

-¿Qué?

-Cuídate de la novia de Oliver, tiene algo que no me gusta, por lo más amable que parezca, NO CONFIES EN ELLA.

Yuki se quedó muy sorprendida de las palabras de Lily, ¿Tanto desconfiaba de la nueva novia de Oliver?

Lily se despidió y le dijo a Kiyoteru que no se preocupara. Yuki parecía mucho mas calmada, Kiyoteru le preguntó a Yuki si quería comer un poco de nieve que él había comprado esa tarde, Yuki asintió y después de comer se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió normal, Yuki se preparó para ir a la escuela, desayunó y se fue a la escuela con su primo. Ese día Oliver le iba a presentar a su novia. Las clases empezaron y pasaron normales, Yuki no salió para nada de su salón, para evitar encontrarse a Oliver. Sin embargo, la hora de la salida llegó y ésta vez ya no tenía escapatoria. Oliver se encontraba en la entrada con aquella chica de cabellos largos y rubios. Antes de notarlo, Yuki se encontraba enfrente de la pareja.

-Ah, Yuki-chan- Oliver la saludó

-Hola, Oliver-kun- dijo algo desganada

-Te quiero presentar a mi novia SeeU- Oliver volteó hacia donde estaba su novia

La chica saludó con la mano y Yuki sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo.

SeeU al fin hizo su aparición, perdón por subirlo algo tarde pero es que el tiempo no me alcanzó para subirlo más temprano. Bueno, por favor no olviden dejar su Review, Yuki y Oliver van a empezar a llorar si no les dejan un review. Bueno, nos leemos(?) luego (灬╹ω╹灬). Adiós


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis! Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero es que no encontraba inspiración para escribir este capítulo y aparte me enfermé de gripa y pues la medicina que estaba tomando hacía parecer que estaba drogada jajaja. Por eso no escribí, a menos a que hayan querido que hubieran aparecido unicornios en la historia. Pero ya me recuperé así que ya no creo que me vaya a retrasar más con el fic, o por lo menos por ahora. Espero que les guste este capítulo.** **:D**

**Capítulo 6: "Con el corazón roto"**

-Hola, soy la novia de Oliver, encantada de conocerte- sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Yuki

-Yo soy Yuki-. Aceptó la mano de SeeU. Yuki no podía competir contra aquella chica más alta que ella, rubia, de cabellos rizados y ojos azules. La novia de Oliver era muy hermosa, y para Yuki era imposible competir contra ella, pues era obvio quien iba a ser la "ganadora".

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Yuki-chan- SeeU le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía, y, esto solo intimidaba más a Yuki, pues sabía que ella no lograría ser tan "perfecta y linda" como ella.

-Yo también lo espero-

¿Acaso sería posible que ella y SeeU se hicieran amigas?, o ¿sería que SeeU se pondría celosa de ella por ser cercana a Oliver? En ese momento ella se miraba muy dulce y amable, incapaz de hacerle algo a alguien. Oliver y SeeU se tomaron de las manos y el besó la mejilla de su novia. Como deseaba Yuki estar en el lugar de SeeU en ese momento. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho saber a Oliver sobre sus sentimientos con anterioridad.

Los ojos de Yuki empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver a la pareja demostrando su afecto tan abiertamente, ella hubiera roto en llanto si una mano de un chico que conocía no se la hubiera llevado antes. Era Ryuuto. Ambos corrieron hasta la parte trasera del instituto, cuando finalmente se detuvieron Yuki miró a Ryuuto con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó.

-Gracias- le dijo entre sollozos.

Ryuuto la abrazó como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Duraron un rato abrazados hasta que Yuki se calmó un poco. Cuando Yuki consiguió calmarse por completo Ryuuto la acompañó a su casa. A la mitad del camino Yuki logró distinguir la figura de una pareja besándose, sentados en aquella banca que estaba en la casa de Oliver. Yuki lloró casi todo el camino, pero se calmó poco antes de llegar a su casa, y, para su suerte, Oliver ya se había ido con su novia a otra parte.

Cuando se encontraban en la puerta de entrada, Yuki invitó a Ryuuto a pasar a su casa. Él se quedó con Yuki hasta que llegó Lily.

-Hola-saludó a ambos- Yuki-chan, Kiyoteru me dijo que se iba a quedar hasta tarde en la escuela porque tenía trabajos que revisar- Lily se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos y algo hinchados de Yuki.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, mi mamá ha de estar preocupada- Ryuuto se excusó para dejarlas solas y dejarlas hablar.

-Claro, te acompaño a la puerta- se ofreció Lily, mientras Ryuuto la seguía hasta la salida.

Cuando finalmente Ryuuto se fue, Yuki empezó a llorar, otra vez, y Lily intentó consolarla diciendo que su primo era sin duda un idiota sin remedio, que tenía que ser fuerte y que tenía que intentar olvidar un poco los sentimientos que tenía hacia Oliver., a pesar de que le doliera y que fuera difícil lograrlo.

Después de tanto llorar Yuki se quedó dormida en los brazos de Lily. Ella llevó a Yuki a su cuarto para acostarla. En cuanto terminó de arroparla, se escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta, se trataba de Kiyoteru que acababa de regresar del trabajo.

-¿y Yuki-chan?- preguntó algo extrañado.

-Se quedó dormida- Lily respondió- Se pasó toda la tarde llorando-

-¿Y eso?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala e invitó a Lily a hacer lo mismo.

-Su primer corazón roto- Lily suspiró- Aún recuerdo el mío-

-Ah, bueno... Espera... ¿Corazón roto?- Kiyoteru tardó en reaccionar

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya todo está bien-

-¡¿Que todo está bien?!, No, no lo está, ella..-casi gritó Kiyoteru

-¿Es muy pequeña para eses cosas?- le interrumpió Lily-Kiyoteru, deberías de ser menos celoso o sino Yuki-chan jamás va a tener novio- se quejó

-Bueno, pero, ¿quién fue el que la puso así de triste?-

-Ajajaja-Rió Lily nerviosamente- Pues...esto...verás-

-Lily, ¡Dilo de una vez!- se enojó

-¡Fue mi primito Oliver!- acto seguido se tapó la boca con las manos- Pero, él no tuvo la culpa...en cierta parte-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Pues, porque el no sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Yuki-

-Pero, eso qué tiene que ver con que Yuki esté llorando tanto, o, acaso esa es la razón-

-No, el motivo por el cual Yuki está así es porque Oliver le presentó a su novia-agachó la cabeza y bajó la voz como si esperara un golpe por haber hecho algo mal.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!-Se exaltó

-No grites que vas a despertar a Yuki- dijo casi en un susurro- Solo te lo digo para que no vayas a tocar el tema con Yuki porque la puedes hacer llorar, ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien-dijo Kiyoteru resignado, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era apoyar a su prima y no tocar "aquel tema".

En el segundo piso, Yuki se encontraba en el barandal de las escaleras escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo Kiyoteru y Lily, y empezó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, pues había personas que se preocupaban por ella y que estaban dispuestas a apoyarla con cualquier problema que se le presentara. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta volvió a su cuarto para volver a dormir.

Lily se despidió de Kiyoteru y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó se encontró a Oliver besándose con su novia en el sillón de la sala.

-¡Oliver!-Lily gritó-¿No crees que es MUY TARDE para que tu novia siga aquí?-le regañó.

-Nee-san- se sorprendió

-Será mejor que me vaya- Interrumpió SeeU. Se despidió de su novio y salió inmediatamente de la casa.

-Nee-san, no puedes correr a mi novia de esa forma, la vas a hacer sentir mal- se quejó.

-¡Ah! ahora te preocupas por los sentimientos de las chicas, ¿no?-

-¿De qué hablas?- se extrañó

-De NADA- Lily intentó calmarse- Como sea, no está bien que tu novia esté en nuestra casa tan tarde, y menos si yo no estoy aquí- dijo esta vez más calmada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no?!-gritó- Pues porque quien sabe lo que vayan a hacer ustedes dos solos en la casa-

-¿Qué estás insinuando Nee-san?- preguntó con mucha inocencia.

-Bien sabes lo que estoy insinuando- esta vez lo dijo micho más tranquila- Como sea, métete a bañar y vete a dormir-

-Por cierto, ¿donde estabas?-

-En casa de Yuki-

- Y ¿como está?, cuando le presenté a SeeU sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y luego Ryuuto se la llevó-

-¡Argh! Ya vete a bañar- gritó, sin duda Oliver era un idiota inocente sin remedio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:"El plan perfecto"**

El sol iba saliendo, y la alarma de cierto chico de cabellos verdes empezó a sonar. Ryuuto la apagó y se levantó. En cuestión de minutos se encontró listo para irse a la escuela. Se despidió de su madre, como lo hacía todas las mañanas antes de irse, y partió camino a la escuela. A pesar de que el camino no era muy largo, siempre le tomaba 15 minutos en llegar. Ese día iba a llevar a cabo su plan, que había estado pensando en como aplicarlo desde hace poco tiempo atrás. Llegó al instituto y se dirigió a su respectivo salón, o eso planeaba hacer hasta que la voz de cierta chica le dijo que esperara. Yuki.

-Hola, Ryuuto-kun- le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de que ésto confundió al principio al chico, pronto comprendió la razón de aquel saludo. Un chico rubio los estaba viendo a lo lejos.

-Hola Yuki-chan, ¿Y eso que llegaste tan temprano?-

-Pues, mi Nii-san tenía que hacer algo antes de entrar a clases, así que, aquí estoy-le sonrió.

-Yuki-chan- dijo Ryuuto en tono serio- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-Está bien, ¿Te parece bien decírmelo en nuestro primer descanso?- Preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Ryuuto solo asintió, y ambos continuaron su camino al salón. Había dos clases antes del primer descanso: Matemáticas y biología. Por alguna razón, en esas dos primeras horas trabajaron como nunca, resolvieron 5 páginas del libro de matemáticas, hicieron un mapa conceptual y un resumen para biología. Pero afortunadamente para todos los alumnos, el primer descanso llegó, y, Ryuuto y Yuki salieron al patio para poder hablar a gusto.

-¿Y de qué me querías hablar?- preguntó Yuki con inocencia.

-Mira, Yuki-chan, voy a ser directo con esto- dijo algo nervioso- Sé, desde no hace mucho tiempo, que Oliver te gusta- Yuki se enrojeció, ¿de verdad sus sentimientos eran tan notorios?- Pero, no voy a reprocharte nada- el chico continuó- Quería proponerte algo que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Que le des celos a Oliver, haciéndolo pensar que estás saliendo conmigo y, pues, si se pone celoso, quiere decir que le gustas-

-Pero, eso sería como utilizarte y no me gustaría hacer eso porque tu eres una gran persona-

-No te preocupes por eso, además, puede que te ayude a distraerte un rato-

-Bueno, pero, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer con cualquiera que nos pregunte que qué somos?-

-Pues responderemos que estamos saliendo-

-¿Y si nos preguntan que cómo te me declaraste?- se sonrojó

-Has dado en el punto-Ryuuto pensó hasta que algo se le ocurrió-Pero, me temo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú a la hora de la salida.- se rió para sí- ¿Hoy te quedas al grupo de canto no?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Ya verás-

Y las clases volvieron a empezar. Yuki no se pudo concentrar en sus clases, pues la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo. Mientras que Ryuuto se miraba muy relajado en su asiento. Las clases pasaron muy rápidas, y, antes de darse cuenta, Yuki ya se encontraba en el grupo vocaloid. Era hora de que Ryuuto empezara a llevar a cabo la forma de "declarársele" a Yuki.

SeeU se unió al grupo vocaloid. Durante toda la clase Oliver le presentó a SeeU a todos los que se encontraban en el grupo. Sin embargo, Yuki no le prestó mucha atención, puesto que estaba ocupada pensando qué era lo que iba a hacer Ryuuto. La clase terminó y Yuki agarró sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo para así poder ver lo que estuvo esperando por todo el día.

En cuanto Yuki salió del salón donde se encontraba miró a Ryuuto con una rosa, sentado en una banca.

-¡Yuki-chan!- le saludó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella- Tengo algo que preguntarte- se sonrojó y rió para sí.

-¿Que es?-

-Yuki-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mientras le ofrecía la rosa. Todos los del grupo vocaloid estaban observando a Ryuuto y a Yuki, unos felices, otros nostálgicos.

-Sí- respondió mientras aceptaba la rosa y lo abrazaba. Todos dijeron un "aww" al unísono. Sn duda, ahora toda la escuela sabría que ellos dos estaban "saliendo". El plan había empezado a la perfección.

Ryuuto acompañó a Yuki hasta su casa. Ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano, pero, a pesar de que todo era un "juego", se sentía tan real. Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Yuki, Kiyoteru estaba en la sala viendo la tele, y se sorprendió al ver que su prima no venía sola.

-Hola Yuki, bienvenida a casa- Kiyoteru le dijo cuando ella entró- Hola, Ryuuto-kun-

-Buenas tardes, Hiyama-sensei- le sonrió.

-Nii-san, tengo que decirte algo, pero, no te vayas a enojar ¿si?- dijo Yuki algo preocupada, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar su primo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Pues, que Yuki-chan y yo somos novios- respondió Ryuuto.

-¡¿Que?!- gritó- Perdónenme por eso- Se disculpó, el momento por el cual había estado rezando que no llegara finalmente llegó. - Pues, está bien, supongo- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¡¿En serio?!- dijeron Ryuuto y Yuki al unísono.

-Sí, digo, si eso está bien para ti y te hace feliz, entonces, está bien-

-Gracias, Nii-san- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, ya me voy- interrumpió Ryuuto

-Te acompaño afuera- se ofreció Yuki y Ryuuto solo asintió

Ambos salieron y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Kiyoteru observó aquella tierna escena, y estaba a punto de perder la calma pero recordó lo que le había dicho Lily de camino a su casa,

***FLASHBACK***

-¡Lily-chan!- se quejó

-Kiyoteru, ¡Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces el día de hoy! Yuki-chan ya no es una niña- le gritó- Como sea- volvió a su tono calmado- Tienes que apoyarla en las desiciones que quiera tomar, pero también la tienes que hacer sus errores-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero, si ya no es una niña, eso quiere decir que pronto va a conocer a alguien, se va a hacer su novia y luego se va a casar y va a tener hijos y me va a abandonar- dijo a punto de romper en llanto.

-¡No seas exagerado!, todavía falta mucha para eso- dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza- Pero, si Yuki-chan consigue novio, no se te ocurra espantarlo y hacer que deje a Yuki o sino yo personalmente voy a ir a tu casa y te voy a cachetear-

-¿Y si creo que el le va a hacer algo malo a Yuki?-

-Deja que sufra, por más cruel que suene, ella tiene que aprender eso por sí sola- le regañó- Lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarla, pero, obviamente que si el muchacho con el que sale Yuki deja mucho que desear, ahí sí, le tienes que decir lo que piensas de él-

Kiyoteru solo rezongó y ambos continuaron caminando a si casa.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

_**Holis! bueno solo tengo unos anuncios que darles. El primero es que lo más probable es que no vaya a actualizar en las próximas dos semanas debido a que tengo exámenes durante ese tiempo y no creo poder escribir pues tengo que estudiar, aunque intentaré hacerlo si me es posible. Y el segundo es que les quiero dar las gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y le den parte de su tiempo para leerla, en serio, me hace muy feliz ver que hay personas que lo leen. Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, Nos leemos pronto! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:"Parejas disparejas"**

"NOVIO". Esa palabra era a la que Kiyoteru le temía tanto y que no paraba de resonar dentro de su cabeza. Su pequeña Yuki-chan ya tenía un "NOVIO". Kiyoteru tenía que hablar con alguien acerca del tema o si no iba a perder la cordura y podría llegar a cometer una tontería. Y justo había hablado con Lily esa misma tarde acerca de ese mismo tema. Simplemente ese día no podía ser peor.

-Yuki-chan, voy a salir un rato, olvidé darle algo a Lily-chan- mintió Kiyoteru, pues no podía decirle sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Está bien Nii-san, voy a estar en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea- le sonrió.

-Muy bien...entonces, ya me voy- se despidió de Yuki.

Kiyoteru caminó de manera desesperada a casa de Lily y tocó el timbre repetidas veces hasta que cierto chico rubio le abrió.

-Hola Kiyoteru-sensei, ¿busca a mi prima?- le preguntó con cierto toque de inocencia.

-Sí, necesito hablar de un asunto importante con ella-

-Oh, pasa por favor, ahorita le digo a mi Nee-san que baje, estaba haciendo un trabajo en su cuarto- Invitó a Kiyoteru a pasar a la casa y a sentarse en el sillón.

Lily no tardó en bajar, hizo café y le pidió a Oliver que subiera un rato a su habitación. Después de asegurarse de que Oliver se encontraba dentro de su habitación y de servir el café, la plática comenzó.

-Lily, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hoy en la tarde?- preguntó algo serio

-Sí, sabes, no tengo tan mala memoria- dijo algo enojada- y ¿qué hay con eso?-

-Pues que Yuki-chan ya tiene novio- escupió las palabras, no podía decir esa frase de manera tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?!- Lily casi escupió el café de la noticia que le acababan de dar- ¡¿Quién es?!-

-Ryuuto, van en el mismo grupo-

-Vaya que Yuki-chan es rápida- le dio un sorbo a su taza de café- Y, ¿ya te lo presentó "formalmente"?-

-Hoy lo hizo-

-Por lo menos no te lo ocultó- suspiró- ¿Y que le dijiste cuando te lo presentó?-

-Que estaba bien, que si ella ya no iba a estar triste, entonces estaba bien-

-Hiciste muy bien- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer Lily?, no me agrada la idea de que Yuki tenga novio-

-No, no, no vengas otra vez con eso de "ahora tiene novio, y en un mes se van a casar y se van a ir a vivir a otro lado" y cosas así, porque ella apenas va en la secundaria- le regañó.

-Pero...- Kiyoteru tenía los ojos llorosos, no quería que la niña que crió desde pequeña creciera tan rápido, aunque sabía que eso era algo inevitable.

-Pero nada. Por ahora, debes seguir apoyándola, y no vayas a hacer nada tonto e inmaduro- hizo énfasis en su última oración.

Ambos se quedaron hablando alrededor de dos horas. Cuando Kiyoteru regresó a su casa, esta vez un poco mas animado, Lily decidió decirle a Oliver acerca del nuevo novio de Yuki para ver como reaccionaba y poder investigar un poco más acerca del "novio" de Yuki.

Lily se dirigió a la segunda planta de la casa y tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Oliver, que no tardó en abrirle. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Oliver.

-Oliver...mmm...¿tú sabías que Yuki-chan tiene novio?- dijo algo nerviosa, se moría por ver como reaccionaba su sobrino.

-Ah, sí, le preguntó hoy saliendo del grupo vocaloid- dijo desganado.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo le preguntó?-

-Enfrente de todos, le dio una rosa y le preguntó que si quería ser su novia- sonaba igual que antes, desganado y algo deprimido.

-¡Qué lindo!, pero sabes, yo siempre creí que tú ibas a terminar saliendo con ella en vez de SeeU- suspiró

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- se sorprendió

-Porque ustedes se miraban muy lindos juntos- suspiró- Además, ella es una muy linda chica y es muy tierna y amable-

-Lo sé, pero...- se tomó tiempo para pensar, la verdad no sabía el porqué había empezado a salir con SeeU.

-¿Pero?- dijo en tono curioso.

-A mí me gustaba SeeU desde hace mucho tiempo- agachó su cabeza como si se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas del nuevo novio de Yuki-chan?-

-No sé que pensar-

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto-

Oliver se acostó y Lily lo arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, tal y como su mamá solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Lily salió del cuarto de Oliver, pensando en cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Mientras que. Dentro del cuarto de Oliver, éste se encontraba llorando confundido, pues no sabía qué era lo que sentía hacia Yuki, hacia SeeU; ¿Acaso había estado confundido todo este tiempo?, pero, fuera cual fuera la situación, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, ya tenía a alguien que lo quería y, al parecer, Yuki también tenía a alguien que la quería.

_**¡Holis!, :D siempre sí pude subirlo hoy, aunque creo que fue muy poquito, pero no podía escribir y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No olviden dejar su review, porfis dejen su review porque cada vez que leo un review, bueno o malo, me hace muy feliz saber que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic y decir lo que piensan.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "Primera cita"**

Era viernes por la tarde, Yuki se encontraba en su última clase del día, biología, la materia que menos le agradaba a Yuki. Finalmente, después de 15 minutos (que se sintieron como una eternidad para Yuki), la clase terminó, y como de costumbre, Ryuuto se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

-Hola-sonrió Ryuuto

-Hola- le regresó la sonrisa.

-Yuki-chan, pues me enteré que alguien va a ir hoy al parque de diversiones y estaba pensando que si nosotros vamos ese alguien podía sentir celos- dijo Ryuuto haciendo énfasis en la palabra alguien.

Yuki tardó unos segundos en asintir, después de todo no era una mala idea, y podría divertirse un rato con Ryuuto en el parque. Lo único que quedaba era pedirle permiso a su Nii-san para que la dejara ir.

-¿A qué horas?-

-A las siete, pero yo puedo pasar por ti a esa hora-

-Está bien-

Después de recoger todas sus cosas Yuki se despidió de Ryuuto y fue a buscar a su Nii-san. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su Nii-san. Cuando lo encontró, se relajó y se acercó a él.

-Hola Nii-san- le sonrió, pero aún seguía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó?, te miras preocupada-

-Ah...bueno, quiero saber si me dejarás ir al parque de diversiones- intentó calmarse

-¿Tú sola?-

-No, voy a ir con Ryuuto- intentó decir lo más tranquila posible.

Kiyoteru pensó en su respuesta, si no le daba el permiso de salir a Yuki, Lily le iba a regañar y le iba a recordar que Yuki ya no era una niñita, pero si le daba el permiso de salir, le estaría entregando a Yuki a alguien más, que probablemente terminaría lastimándola. ¿Por qué era tan difícil tomar una decisión?

-Está bien, ¿cuándo?- respondió, eso era lo mejor, pues él no podría protegerla de todo para siempre.

-Gracias nii-san- lo abrazó, estaba tan feliz, las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

La tarde pasó rápido y Yuki no tardó en arreglarse. Se puso un vestido color rojo carmesí de tirantes y que le llegaba poco antes de las rodillas, use puso una diadema negra con rayas rojas. Y llevó una bolsita negra de las que se cuelgan de lado.

Yuki estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de que esa cita era igual de falsa. El timbre empezó a sonar y Yuki se dirigió a la puerta, pero Kiyoteru había llegado a la puerta antes que ella.

-Buenas noches, Hiyama-sensei- saludó muy cortésmente.

-Buenas noches Ryuuto-kun- Kiyoteru intentó decirlo lo más sutil y cortés que pudo.

-¿Nos vamos, Ryuuto-kun?-Yuki interrumpió antes que Ryuuto y su nii-san empezaran a hacer tonterías.

-Sí-

-Regresen temprano, como a las 10 está bien-

-Sí, a esa hora estaremos aquí- dijo mientras se despedía de Kiyoteru.

El parque de diversiones no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Yuki. Durante el camino ambos se la pasaron hablando de algunas cosas graciosas que les habían sucedido durante el día.

-Por cierto, te miras muy linda en ese vestido rojo-dijo Ryuuto logrando que Yuki se sonrojara.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- dijo Yuki notando que llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco verde y unos pantalones levis.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, Ryuuto pagó la entrada, $5 por persona, a pesar de que no era mucho era algo que tenía que hacer por su "chica". Cuando finalmente entraron, primero dieron una vuelta para ver todos los juegos que habían para después subirse a los que querían.

Se subieron primero a la montaña rusa, a petición de Yuki, durante el juego Ryuuto intentó ocultar su pánico, y por poco no lo logra; mientras que Yuki disfrutó el juego, pues hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se subía a una montaña rusa. El siguiente juego fue mas "calmado", comparado con el anterior. La rueda de la fortuna, y para su sorpresa (y su suerte), enfrente de ellos se encontraban Oliver y SeeU. Ryuuto y Yuki fingieron que no los habían visto y siguieron hablando hasta que Oliver se dio la vuelta.

-¿Yuki-chan?,¿Ryuuto-kun?- se sorprendió -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Estamos en una cita- dijo Ryuuto mientras colocaba un brazo en el hombro de Yuki.

-Oh- dijo Oliver como si no le importara y luego se dio la vuelta.

Después de un rato, Yuki y Ryuuto se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. La vista desde arriba era muy hermosa, se podía ver una gran parte de la feria, las personas se miraban algo pequeñas. Cuando el paseo terminó, ambos se fueron a comprar algo para tomar, obviamente Ryuuto pagó ambas bebidas, para ser un novio falso era demasiado caballeroso.

-Ryuuto-kun, lo pensé mejor, y ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos para lo que venimos y solo nos divertimos?- dijo con ternura y algo de alegría.

-Me parece bien, pero aún así yo sigo invitando-le sonrió, pues él tampoco quería estar buscando a Oliver toda la noche.- Y, ¿a qué juego nos subimos ahora?-

-¡Al carrusel!- los ojos de Yuki se iluminaron- Es que hace tiempo que no me subo a uno y ...- se intentó excusar.

-Está bien, no necesitas explicarme el porqué- le sonrió.

Ambos se subieron al carrusel, cada uno en un caballo, Yuki en uno blanco y Ryuuto en uno café que estaba justo al lado del caballo de Yuki. Ambos se miraban muy lindos juntos, en esa escena romántica, hasta parecía que eran novios de verdad. Después de pasearse en el carrusel, Ryuuto compró un algodón de azúcar azul para los dos. Unas veces Yuki le daba algodón a Ryuuto y otras veces él de daba algodón a ella.

Después de subirse a otros juegos más, ambos se fueron camino a la casa de Yuki si querían llegar a tiempo. Ambos caminaron y hablaron sobre los juegos que se habían subido.

-Fue una buena primera cita ¿no?- preguntó Ryuuto con una sonrisa.

-Si que lo fue-contestó.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuki, Ryuuto se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Yuki hizo lo mismo y luego entró a su casa.

-Estoy en casa, Nii-san-

-Y, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Kiyoteru desde el sillón de la sala.

-Bien, Ryuuto y yo nos subimos a muchos juegos- se sentó a un lado de él- Estoy muy cansada-

-Sí, ya es tarde, hay que irnos a...- cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Yuki, miró que ésta ya se encontraba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, ese día se había divertido mucho.

_**Holis! perdón por no haber actualizado pero a mi escuela se le ocurrió hacer una feria de ciencias y tengo que hacer un reporte con ciertas características y tengo que presentar un avance cada semana y la verdad es muy pesado, así que no sé cada cuanto vaya a actualizar, así que no se desesperen que pienso seguir con esta historia por un buen rato. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo(tuve que hacer una investigación con mis amigas jaja), y no olviden dejar su REVIEW, porque éstos me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos luego!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Holis! bueno solo quería decirles que este capítulo está situado el mismo día que cuando Yuki fue a su cita con Ryuuto, solo que ahora está narrado todo lo que Oliver hizo ese día. Bueno, eso es todo no olviden dejar su review después de leer el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 10: "Pensando en alguien más"**

Era viernes por la mañana y Oliver se encontraba sentado en su mesa hablando con SeeU en lo que empezaban las clases. Hace poco, la chica a la que había creído como su amiga, empezó a salir con otro chico llamado Ryuuto, y por si fuera poco, su prima Lily se lo restregó en la cara esa misma tarde. Poco tiempo después de que conoció a Yuki, él empezó a dudar sobre lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero luego llegó SeeU y de alguna u otra forma terminaron juntos, y eso terminó complicando las cosas y confundiendo más a Oliver.

Ls clases comenzaron y rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. Nada nuevo ni interesante pasó. Las clases siguieron igual de aburridas hasta que la campana que indicaba el primer receso sonó. Oliver y SeeU salieron a caminar un rato por los pasillos del edificio.

-SeeU, ayer miré que cerca de mi casa había un parque de diversiones y quería saber si...-preguntó algo tímido.

-Sí, si quiero ir-le interrumpió- pasa por mí a las siete- dijo muy entusiasmada y luego se fue con una chica que la llamaba a lo lejos.

El resto de las clases siguieron aburridas, pero por lo menos Oliver podría distraerse un poco en el parque de diversiones al que iría esa tarde con SeeU. Cuando las clases terminaron Oliver se fue directo a su casa. Al momento de entrar a su casa Lily lo abrazó y le dijo que se prepara para comer. Oliver subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y bajó para comer lo que su prima había cocinado.

Después de comer, Oliver se arregló para su cita y salió a recoger a SeeU. Al momento de llegar a casa de su novia miró que ella la estaba esperando enfrente de su casa con unos jeans y una blusa pegadita de color anaranjado, llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-preguntó Oliver estando a pocos pasos de ella.

-No, salí cuando te vi a lo lejos- respondió

-¿Nos vamos?-

SeeU solo asintió y ambos empezaron su trayecto al parque de diversiones. Durante casi todo el camino estuvieron hablando, pero los silencios incómodos no se pudieron evitar. Oliver pagó ambas entradas del parque de diversiones, y él y su acompañante decidieron subirse a la rueda de la fortuna. La fila no era muy larga, Oliver contó a las personas que estaban formadas, había al menos diez personas para que ellos se subieran al juego. Después de contar a las personas de la fila, Oliver se dio la vuelta al escuchar dos voces muy familiares hablar detrás de él.

-¿Yuki-chan?,¿Ryuuto-kun?- se sorprendió -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Estamos en una cita- dijo Ryuuto mientras colocaba un brazo en el hombro de Yuki, y Oliver intentaba ocultar aquellos pequeños celos que le causaba ese sentimiento tan confuso hacia Yuki.

-Oh- dijo Oliver como si no le importara y luego se dio la vuelta, aunque la verdad era que sí le importaba y mucho, pero, no podía hacer nada porque él ya tenía novia y Yuki también.

Finalmente el turno de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna llegó y ambos estaban admirando la vista desde lo alto hasta que tuvieron que bajarse del juego. Se pasearon un rato. Por todo el parque y SeeU le contaba todo lo que le había pasado en el día, mientras que Oliver seguía pensando en Yuki y en el hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes que se había puesto para su "cita" con Ryuuto (como dolía el solo pensar esas palabras). Pero tenía que distraerse, no podía estar pensando en Yuki todo el tiempo, en ese momento estaba con su novia y solo tenía que pensar en ella y en nadie más que ella, pero eso parecía imposible en ese momento.

-¡Oliver!, ¿me estás poniendo atención?- dijo SeeU algo enojada.

-¿Eh?¡ah! perdón, es solo que no me siento muy bien- se excusó Oliver, pues no le podía decir a su novia que estaba pensando en otra chica.

-Supongo que es porque ya es algo tarde, has de estar cansado- se tranquilizó y abrazó a Oliver.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-¡Oh!, ya es hora de que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a tiempo a nuestras casas- dijo SeeU mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, Oliver miró el carrusel que se encontraba prácticamente a un lado de la salida, y le sorprendió ver a aquella chica que usaba un vestido rojo montada en un caballo blanco del carrusel acompañada de su novio que se encontraba justo al lado de ella montando un caballo café, ambos se miraban y se sonreían de vez en cuando, se miraban tan lindos juntos, tan felices. Oliver sentía envidia y se estaba aguantando unas inmensas ganas de llorar. El camino a casa de SeeU se le hizo eterno, y cuando finalmente llegó las lágrimas se volvías cada vez más difíciles de contener. En cuanto SeeU entró a su casa, Oliver se dio la media vuelta y dejó salir sus lágrimas. Lloró durante todo el camino a su casa. Intentó calmarse antes de entrar a su casa pero le fue imposible, así que entró de todas formas. Para su suerte Lily se encontraba en la cocina, y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y continuó llorando en su cama por un rato. Cuando se calmó, se lavó la cara y bajó a la sala donde estaba su prima viendo una película mientras comía palomitas.

-Hola, nee-san, volví hace rato- dijo Oliver algo desganado

-Lo sé, dejaste la puerta abierta y se te cayó un zapato en la entrada- dijo mientras se llevaba unas pocas palomitas a la boca-Te he dicho muchas veces que tienes que cerrar bien la puerta o alguien podría entrar a la casa y robar algo-

-Lo sé, lo siento- se sentó a un lado de Lily y agarro un puñado de palomitas.

-Bueno, ya no importa- dejó el recipiente donde estaban las palomitas en la pequeña mesa color café que estaba frente a ellos-¡Oh!, casi se me olvidaba, mañana vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante que acaba de abrir así que cancela todos tus planes-

-No te preocupes no tengo planes para el fin de semana- le sonrió a Lily, mínimo dos fines de semana por mes ambos acostumbraban a pasar un sábado o un domingo juntos, como tipo día padre e hijo, era algo especial para los dos pues muchas veces por el trabajo de Lily no podían pasar tiempo juntos y en esos días ella le daba prácticamente toda su atención. Era como su día familiar, algunas veces iban al cine, otras veces salían a comer en restaurantes que le recomendaban a Lily, o salían a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad. Tal vez y distraerse un poco con su prima Lily le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en aquella chica que se miraba muy linda en su vestido rojo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: "Declaración de guerra" **

Era lunes por la mañana, SeeU se encontraba platicando con Oliver en el salón como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas. Pero, había algo raro en Oliver, parecía muy distante, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-Oliver, ¿me estás escuchando?- SeeU chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Oliver y éste se exaltó.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah!, sí-

-¿De qué te estaba hablando?- alzó una ceja.

-Etto...de...- Oliver no supo que responder, ciertamente no le había puesto atención desde que empezó a hablar con él, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que solía ser su amiga.

-Sabía que no me estabas poniendo atención, como sea, te llamé el fin de semana y no me contestaste, ¿acaso estabas ocupado?- dijo algo enojada, si algo caracterizaba a SeeU eran sus incontrolables celos.

-Sí, estuve muy ocupado todo el fin de semana- dijo amablemente.

-¿Haciendo qué?- volvió a alzar una ceja esperando la respuesta de Oliver.

-Salí con mi nee-san, fuimos a visitar a su mamá que vive a una hora y media de la ciudad y nos quedamos ahí todo el fin de semana y se me olvidó mi teléfono en la casa- dijo con una gran sonrisa recordando el divertido viaje en carro.

-¡Oh!, en ese caso no tengo nada de que preocuparme- dijo un poco mas tranquila esta vez.

El timbre anunció el inicio del primer periodo de clases. SeeU se fue a su lugar preocupada, pues nunca había visto a Oliver tan distraído y tan ausente, y se había puesto de ese modo desde el viernes después de... Las piezas empezaron a encajar poco a poco para SeeU, como pudo ser tan tonta como para no notarlo en ese instante. Tenía que llevar a cabo un plan para que su novio no pensara en nadie más que ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre para anunciar el primer descanso SeeU se dirigió al salón de Yuki, quien probablemente, y con mucha suerte, se encontraría fuera de su salón. Cuando llegó el salón se encontraba vacío, al parecer la clase de Yuki había tenido educación física y todos se encontraban en la cancha de fútbol recogiendo los balones que utilizaron. SeeU dejó una nota en un cuaderno que se encontraba sobre la mesa de Yuki de tal modo en que la nota se asomara un poco de la parte de arriba del cuaderno. Después de dejar la nota en su lugar, se empezó a escuchar un alboroto afuera del salón, SeeU salió justo antes de que todos los alumnos entraran y para su suerte ningún alumno pareció notar su presencia.

Yuki se encontraba hablando con Ryuuto, y ambos entraron a su salón. Yuki se sentó en su lugar lo más rápido que pudo, estaba cansada de estar corriendo de un lado para otro por toda la cancha. Al estar despejando su mesa para poder recostar su cabeza en ella, miró que un papelito se asomaba de su cuaderno. Yuki lo abrió sin que nadie lo notara y lo empezó a leer en silencio:

_"Ven a la sala del grupo Vocaloid después de la escuela. No traigas a nadie, tampoco le vayas a decir a alguien a donde te diriges, quiero hablar de un asunto importante contigo a solas." _

_-Oliver_

Yuki guardó el papel, teniendo la ilusión de que vería a Oliver después de clases, hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba "bien" con él. Ahora, finalmente iban a hablar, Yuki no sabía qué era lo que Oliver le quería decir, y al parecer era algo importante y delicado, pues, no quería que nadie se enterara.

A lo lejos, SeeU miraba como Yuki leía la nota y la guardaba en su mochila. Su plan estaba yendo a la perfección gracias a la ingenuidad y la inocencia de Yuki. SeeU se alejó del salón para poder disfrutar de su receso. Mientras vagaba por un pasillo Oliver se acercó corriendo a ella y la detuvo.

-¡SeeU!- se detuvo Oliver para agarrar aire- Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo un poco más calmado esta vez.

-¡Oh!, vagando por ahí, quería ver a una amiga- mintió con una sonrisa muy linda.

-Está bien, quería ver si saliendo de la escuela querrías ir por un helado, abrió una tienda cerca de mi casa- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que atender un asunto después de clases- dijo SeeU algo pensativa- ¿Me podrías esperar unos cinco minutos en la entrada del instituto?- dijo con el tono mas tierno que pudo.

-Está bien- Le sonrió, no se pudo resistir ante la ternura de SeeU.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo antes de que el receso terminara. Las clases finalizaron y SeeU y Yuki se dirigieron a la sala del grupo Vocaloid que se encontraba vacía.

Yuki fue la primera en llegar. Estaba feliz, tal vez y podría volver a hablar con él y ser su amiga otra vez. Yuki se encontraba viendo por la ventana de aquel salón cuando sintió que alguien la abrazó por atrás, se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

-Oliver- su sonrisa y su sonrojo desaparecieron al ver a SeeU.

-Aww, ¡que tierna!, hasta te pusiste roja y todo- dijo SeeU en tono burlón.

¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? creí que iba a venir...- dijo Yuki molesta y luego fue interrumpida por SeeU.

-¿Oliver?, Si, sobre eso...- hizo una pausa aguantándose la risa- Yo escribí la nota que estaba en tu cuaderno- se rió un poco sobre la ingenuidad de Yuki.

-¿Por qué me querías ver?- dijo Yuki con uno tono más serio y molesto esta vez.

-¿Acaso no puedo verte después de clases para intentar hacernos amigas?- dijo en tono inocente y juguetón. Yuki solo se quedó callada esperando a que SeeU respondiera su pregunta.

-Bueno, tienes razón, te diré por qué te llamé, pero no esperes que siga siendo así de amable- dijo con un tono serio, Yuki le tenía algo de miedo pero asintió con toda la seguridad que pudo- Seamos sinceras y realistas...-comenzó- A ti te gusta Oliver e inventaste que estabas saliendo co Ryuuto para ver si Oliver se ponía celoso, pero como viste, no funcionó- dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, sin titubear ni una sola vez.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- dijo Yuki sorprendida, ¿cómo había sido posible que ella supiera todo eso si nunca se lo había dicho a nadie?.

-¡Oh!, ¿Así que era verdad?- rió- No sabía que fueras a caer tan bajo solo por un chico; que aparte, ya tiene novia- hizo énfasis en su última oración- Como sea, no te acerques a MÍ novio, y más te vale no irle a lloriquear a tu noviecito falso, a Oliver o a cualquier otra persona, porque si lo haces, TE VA A IR MUY MAL- dijo en un tono casi maniático- Sabes, te tengo muy vigilada, así que prácticamente me entero de casi todo lo que te sucede.-

Yuki se quedó atónita y en estado de shock, ¿que tan lejos podía llegar una persona por "amor"?, y además, ¿quién ha estado vigilándola todo este tiempo?, ella no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- gritó Yuki con todas sus fuerzas.

-Déjame decirte que esto es solo el inicio- dijo con un tono de malicia y después de reírse un rato continuó- Nos seguiremos viendo, Yuki-chan- caminó a la salida mientras se despedía de espaldas con la mano.

Yuki se quedó ahí parada, pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, se asomó por la ventana y miró como SeeU se iba tomada del brazo de Oliver hacia donde él vivía. Luego miró que ambos se detuvieron y SeeU empezó a besar a Oliver en los labios. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Yuki. Después de que la pareja terminó de besarse, SeeU miró hacia donde estaba Yuki, la saludó y se empezó a reír. Sin duda, "luchar" contra SeeU iba a ser difícil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: "Amigos otra vez"**

Yuki se encontraba acostada en el sillón viendo la tele, intentando pensar en lo que le había dicho SeeU. ¿Quién era aquella persona por la cual SeeU obtenía su información?, tendría que ser alguien cercano a ella (Yuki), pero, no había nadie cercano a ella. Casi nunca hablaba con alguien, y cuando lo hacía, era para preguntar cosas acerca de las clases.

El timbre sacó a Yuki de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Oliver.

-Hola Yuki, ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa y algo de timidez.

-Claro- dijo algo cortante.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Oliver con algo de preocupación.

-Nada- se dejó caer en el sillón –Como sea, ¿para qué viniste?-

-Quería hablar contigo- se podía percibir cierto temor en su tono de voz.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Pues…- dejo escapar un suspiro- Quisiera saber por qué dejamos de ser amigos-

Yuki no supo cómo responder, esa pregunta nunca pasó por su cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que desde que Oliver empezó a salir con SeeU, ellos no se volvieron a hablar.

-Solo quería decirte que quiero que me sigas hablando y que sigas siendo mi amiga- dijo Oliver con algo de nervios por ser rechazado.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Yuki se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Oliver le pediría que volvieran a ser amigos, y menos con la amenaza que le había lanzado SeeU ese mismo día.

-Porque es divertido estar contigo, y me haces sentir cómodo, de cierta forma- volvió a su tono tímido y se sonrojó un poco.

-Está bien- le sonrió, pues ella también extrañaba aquel tiempo en que los dos se ponían a platicar y algunas veces a jugar.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos juntos a la escuela mañana?- preguntó un poco más relajado.

Yuki solo asintió. Oliver se despidió y salió de la casa justo cuando llegó Kiyoteru; quien se sorprendió al ver a ambos tan felices. Yuki saludó a su primo y luego corrió a su cuarto sin ningún motivo. Tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción. Finalmente iba a poder volver a ir con Oliver a la escuela. En ese momento no le importaba lo que SeeU pudiera hacerle, se sentía invencible y victoriosa, aunque la verdadera batalla no había comenzado.

***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana cuando Oliver tocó el timbre y Yuki salió de su casa. Al inicio fue algo incómodo, puesto que había tanto y a la vez tan poco de que hablar. Finalmente Oliver rompió con el silencio.

-Y, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Supongo que bien, no he tenido ningún problema- respondió- Y, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

-Me ha ido genial, ¿sabes?, recuperé a mi amiga- sonrió y aquellas simples palabras lograron que Yuki se sonrojara.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, SeeU se acercó a ellos, logrando que Yuki se fuera rápidamente a su salón sin dar ninguna explicación. Sabía que lo mejor era no estar cerca de Oliver con SeeU al lado.

El primer periodo de clases pasó muy rápido. Ryuuto había faltado a clases, así que Yuki decidió ponerse a investigar quién era la persona que le daba información a SeeU.

Vagó por los pasillos de la institución intentando despejar su mente para poder concentrarse mejor, pero, por más que intentaba pensar en los posibles "sospechosos", no lograba encontrar a alguien que pareciera estarla "investigando". Ella nunca había tenido amigas muy cercanas a las que le contaba sus cosas, siempre había sido de las chicas reservadas y calladas que se sentaban al lado de la ventana. Por otra parte, Ryuuto sí hablaba con todos los del salón; al parecer, al único al que pudo habérsele escapado algo mientras hablaba con alguien era a Ryuuto. Si ese fuera el caso, todo el salón sería "sospechoso". Yuki fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien.

-Perdón- se disculpó una chica de cabellos morados agarrado en dos coletas que caían en frente de sus hombros- Yuki-chan, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- dijo Yuki algo confundida, no podía recordar quién era ella

-Soy Yuzuki Yukari del grupo vocaloid- se presentó con una amplia sonrisa y Yuki se disculpó por no reconocerla.

-¡Yukari-chan!- llegó una chica de cabello rubio claro, casi blanco y largo. Iba a hablar sobre algo con su amiga, pero se percató de la presencia de Yuki- ¿Pasó algo?-

-No Ia, solo choqué con ella y me estaba disculpando- dijo sonriéndole.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que irnos porque vamos a llegar tarde a clases- dijo jalando a Yukari del brazo- Adiós, Yuki-chan-

Yuki se quedó parada en el pasillo y luego miró al reloj, faltaban tres minutos para su siguiente clase. Llegó al salón justo cuando el profesor iba entrando. Durante toda la clase estuvo pensando en Yukari, estaba sorprendida de que ella y su amiga Ia, la conocieran. Solo había hablado con ellas una sola vez, cuando recién entró al grupo vocaloid. Habló con todos para presentarse y para ver cómo cantaban los demás. Yukari e Ia tenían una hermosa voz, pero solo hablaban entre ellas, parecían estar encerradas en su propio mundo.

A la hora de salida Oliver buscó a Yuki en su salón. Ella se sorprendió al no verlo con su novia. A medio camino Yuki rompió el silencio.

-¿Y eso que SeeU ni está contigo?- preguntó algo tímida.

-Dijo que iba a ir a casa de sus amigas a hacer un trabajo-

-¡Oh!, es que se me hizo raro no verlos juntos- dijo como si no le importara, pero en realidad ella estaba muy feliz de que SeeU se fuera con sus amigas, quienes sean quien sean.

-¿Vas a estar sola hoy?-

-Sí, hoy mi Nii-san va a trabajar hasta tarde-

-¿No quieres comer en mi casa?, digo, para que no estés sola- se sonrojó un poco.

-Está bien- Yuki controlo el grito de emoción que estaba por escaparse de su boca.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Oliver, Lily se encontraba cocinando. Yuki y Oliver dejaron sus cosas en el sillón de la sala y se fueron a lavar las manos como Lily se los había pedido, después los tres se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

-¿Entonces ya son amigo otra vez?- preguntó Lily curiosa, no sabía que las cosas entre ellos pudieran arreglarse tan rápido.

-Sí- dijeron Oliver y Yuki al unísono.

-No saben que tan feliz me hace escuchar eso- Lily estaba sonriendo casi de forma maniática- No me gustaba que se evitaran, porque…- Lily se puso algo seria y luego volvió a sonreír- Se miran tan lindos juntos-

Oliver y Yuki se sonrojaron, sin saber que ambos deseaban estar con el otro, a pesar de que en ese momento eso fuera imposible. La tarde pasó rápido y Yuki regresó a su casa como a las siete, logrando que Kiyoteru la regañara por quedarse tanto tiempo en casa de Lily, pero Yuki estaba tan feliz que no le importó lo que su primo le dijo, pues ella estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con su amigo.

**Holis! Primero, perdón por subirlo un poco tarde pero ayer tuve que hacer muchas cosas e ir a muchas partes y se me olvidó actualizar. En fin, ¿Por qué Ia y Yukari hicieron acto de presencia en este capítulo?, jeje creo que lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
